Displaying photographs in different attractive manners is highly desirable.
This invention relates to a picture frame for photographs for use in conjunction with means for holding keys.
Different techniques for displaying multiple photographs are known. Also, many different fobs for location at the end of a keychain are known.
The present invention seeks to provide a frame with a novel combination of fob and means for displaying photographs, together with means for holding keys.